wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur
The centaur are a half-human, half-horse, warlike tribal race. They abound in central and southern Kalimdor, primarily in Desolace and the Barrens, where they engage in constant war against other centaur tribes. They are savagery and brutality incarnate. Appearance and Culture Centaur appear as a creature with a horse body and legs with a humanoid torso, arms and head extending from the front part of where a horse neck and head would normally be placed. A full grown male centaur can stand over seven feet tall from hooves to head and weigh over a ton. Each tribe of centaur is lead by a Khan, who is generally a leader of above average strength and intelligence. Some of the clans, if not all, practice cannibalism and will eat the flesh of other sentient races as well, such as tauren. Each tribe has its own unique tribal color, Black, Brown, Green, Red, and Yellow. Members use the colors to mark their weapons and their faces. Origin The centaur were the offspring of Zaetar, a keeper of the grove and the eldest son of the demigod Cenarius, and the earth princess Theradras. They are therefore related to keepers of the grove and dryads through their Cenarion lineage. After the centaur slew their father, their mother buried his remains in Maraudon, which became a holy place for the centaur. Conflict with the Horde Hatred of the Centaur, a tauren myth, tells how the early tauren were driven from their ancestral lands (presumably in Mulgore) and forced to wander the Barrens of Kalimdor. The tauren claim that the centaur have always existed to scourge the land. When the orcs first arrived in Kalimdor, they found the nomadic tauren under constant attack from the centaur. Through the aid of the orcs, the tauren were finally able to reclaim their ancestral lands and live in peace once more. The conflict between the Horde and the centaur continues, however, particularly in the Barrens. The members of the Horde hate them so intensely that they have taken to skinning the corpses and making rugs out of them. Such decorations are a common sight in cities such as Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff. The Horde and the Alliance are both attempting to control the savage centaur by encouraging inter-tribal conflicts, so as to prevent the centaur from banding together and becoming a dangerous force. The Pariah Despite the hostility each centaur clan has traditionally had for the others, recently a centaur known only as the Pariah, labeled as a heretic by his people, developed plans to unify the clans. Adventurers aided him in his design by entering the holy tomb of Maraudon and forging the Amulet of Union, which he intended to use to bring his warring people together as one. Whether or not the Centaur will actually be able to consolidate into a unified, civilized people remains unknown. The recently redeemed spirit of Zaetar also spoke of hope for a more positive future for his offspring. Other Legends According to Flavor Lore in the Warcraft III Manual, and Manual of Monsters within the world of warcraft is a competing myth for existence of the centaur race which it was theorized that centaurs may have been the direct bastard offspring of Cenarius. However the sources were also quick to point out that this was only a legend and not necessarily true. "Legend holds that the primitive, barbaric centaurs are actually the bastard off-spring of the night elf demigod, Cenarius. Whether or not this is true, it is certain that they are savagery and brutality incarnate. " However while the legend ultimately proved to be untrue for the five tribes of centaur living in Kalimdor, there may be some truth to the legend, see Centaur (Eastern Kingdoms). Tribes Kolkar thumb|A male and a female centaur Location: The Barrens, Desolace, Durotar Levels: 2 - 35 Classes: Ambusher, Battle Lord, Bloodcharger, Destroyer, Drudge, Invader, Marauder, Mauler, Outrunner, Pack Runner, Scout, Stormer, Stormseer, Waylayer, Windchaser, and Wrangler. Famous/Named: Barak Kodobane (level 16, quest); Verog the Dervish (level 18, quest) Hezrul Bloodmark (level 19, quest); Warlord Krom'zar (level 20, quest); Stonearm (level 15, rare); Brokenspear (level 17, rare); Rocklance (17, rare elite); Khan Dez'hepah (level 34-35, elite); Spirit of Kolk (level 43, elite, founder of Clan) Maraudine Location: Desolace (Maraudon) Levels: 33 - 42 Classes: Bonepaw, Khan Advisor, Khan Guard, Marauder, Mauler, Priest, Scout, Stormer, Windchaser, and Wrangler Famous/Named: Khan Hratha (level 38-42, elite); Spirit of Maraudos (level 46, elite, founder of Clan) Magram thumb|Some interior decorators might consider this a tad morbid... Location: Desolace Levels: 31 - 39 Classes: Bodygaurd, Bonepaw, Marauder, Mauler, Outrunner, Pack Runner, Scout, Stormer, Windchaser, Wrangler, and Spectre Famous/Named: Warug (level 44, quest); Khan Jehn (level 37, quest); Spirit of Magra (level 43, elite, founder of Clan) Gelkis Location: Desolace Levels: 28 - 36 Classes: Earthcaller, Marauder, Mauler, Outrunner, Scout, Stamper, and Windchaser Famous/Named: Uthek the Wise (level 44, quest); Khan Shaka (level 36-37, quest); Spirit of Gelk (level 41-42, elite, founder of Clan) Galak Location: Mulgore and Thousand Needles Levels: 5 - 37 Classes: Assassin, Flame Gaurd, Marauder, Mauler, Messanger, Outrunner, Pack Runner, Scout, Stormer, Windchaser, and Wrangler Famous/Named: Achellios the Banished (level 31, rare); Spirit of Veng (level 47, elite, founder of Clan) Outcasts Location: Desolace Levels: 38 - 40 Classes: Necromancer Famous/Named: Pariah (level 42, quest, friendly) See Also * Origin of the races * Manual of Monsters * Warcraft III Manual Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Centaurs